


Always is Just a Moment

by TerraCrystallis



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Developing Relationship, Doujinshi, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraCrystallis/pseuds/TerraCrystallis
Summary: [KH3/Post KH3, No Spoilers] Sora and Riku finally have a few moments of solitude. Sora feels like he should be enjoying it, but something's not quite right about the world they're in-- and it doesn't last long. Both disconnected, Sora returns home to realize Riku is the only one missing. Both of them want to pick up where they left off, and with their only connection being an abstract one through their dreams, one of them will have to act soon...
Relationships: Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 2





	Always is Just a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know this is an unusual format but it was written doujinshi style / as a script for one. I've already finished this one unlike some of my other fics. It's only a spot in the middle I have left to do. Hope you enjoy! One of my rare works that involve fluff!

_For once, it was just us…_

_For the first time since...I can’t even remember._

_ Riku and I sat on the shore, the sky’s coral hues diving straight into the indigo depths of the ocean. _

_I was still trying to figure it all out in my mind; and the best part of it all was -- he let me. He never poked or prodded too much when I didn’t have an answer. He didn’t try to figure the answers out for me…_

_Just him and I --for once, we thought we’d have the time to actually realize we’d been strangers too long; that the forces that fought to keep us apart **had** changed us. _

_The hairs on my arms prickled as I lowered my hand into the sand, instead finding a shape against my palm. A paopu fruit tucked into a small groove, dusted in sand._

**Riku:** Hm? 

**Sora** : [Blushing] A- a paopu? What’s this doing here?

**Riku** : Maybe we should share it.

**Sora** : What…? Don’t you know what that means?

**Riku** : What does it mean to _you?_

**Sora** : I don’t know. [Eyes lighting up] Think you could show me?

**Riku** : [Biting off his half] Mmhm. [He leans in, grabbing Sora by the back of the neck to pull him closer in a kiss]

[Half of the paopu fruit held idly between both of their hands]

[In the twilight before them, a keyhole begins to glisten in the sky]

[They pull back gently from their kiss, not noticing it at first]

**Sora** : Wait... _now_ I know! I know why it wouldn’t open…! Riku… 

[He turns his head to look at Riku, but Riku just looks towards the water, almost as if they’re both already somewhere else]

[A bright light shines (medium shot of Sora enveloped in this light/light surrounding him]

[All black panel as the light fades completely]

* * *

(Riku:) 

_This isn’t where I meant to end up…_

_But...Sora,_

_I’ll keep holding on._

_Until I can figure out what it takes_

_To earn my way back to you..._

_No matter how many times I have to do it,_

_I’ll **always** find you._

* * *

  
  


**Aqua** : [Sighing, looking down into where her hands rest on her thighs] Just what happened to you…?

**Sora** : [Slowly opening his eyes] _Uh...Kairi? Mom...? Is that...youuu~_... [His head rolls back on the pillow in exhaustion]

**Aqua** : [Sitting up in her chair] Sora! Wait a second! You’re finally awake!! [Grabbing him by his shoulders]

**Sora** : [Rubbing his eyes] Huh…? All I feel like doing is sleeping again...this feeling...I just...can’t get rid of it...

**Aqua** : Hey, hang on-- maybe it’s just a side effect -- you know, of _wherever_ you’ve been. You’ve been gone a little while. But...everyone’s gonna be so happy. 

**Sora** : _Everyone…?_ So I _am_ home…  
How long have I been like this?

**Aqua** : You slept all night...like everyone else. There was this crazy storm, and then a portal opened up. Thank goodness, Terra saw a bright flash of light, from was down by the water, and when he went down there, he found _you._

**Sora** : [Dozing] O-okay... _maybe_...when you see him, you can thank him for me.

**Aqua** : Uh, yeah, sure. I’ll do _that._ Hey, before you fall asleep again...where exactly _did_ you run off to? We know how busy you can be, but everyone here figured you’d tell us before leaving…

**Sora** : I remember I was on a beach...nowhere that _really_ matters. At least...I don’t think it mattered, hah. I just...I think I was there...because I had to hear what my heart was telling me, over and over, but I for some reason I wouldn’t listen. Back with Xehanort and so much otherwise...that really... _messed_ with my head - and maybe I forgot that I have to _save_ _myself_ from all that confusion.

**Aqua** : Riku went to find you. I wonder if he knows anything about what’s happened.

**Sora** : [Top-down panel of him, eyes still closed, his nose crinkling in confusion] He... **_did what?_ **

[Aqua looking dumbfounded at him] 

**Sora:** How did he get back, and then _leave again_ before I even woke up?

**Aqua** : Well...the thing is...he’s not back yet.

[All black]

_But that **can’t** be right… _

_You mean he’s just…_

_**disappeared!?** _

* * *

  
  


[Sora sits on the beach, thumbing his Kingdom crown chain in his hand]

**Sora** : (Thinking) I miss you...it’s like, I can see you in my mind, any time I want. But you’re not... _here._ Why couldn’t I realize how this would feel when we were actually somewhere _real?_ I thought the only thing that could keep us apart now would be **danger** \-- and _only danger…_

**Kairi** : Well if it isn’t Sora... [Standing behind him on the beach]

**Sora** : Kairi…? Kairi! [He runs to her and leans over, speaking in a hurry, and starting to weep] I’m so sorry! I swear! I know I said I’d stay, and protect you, and then I just _up and left you_ again! Not only that... _I-I..._ Kairi, it’s _Riku again._ I _lost_ him. ** _We_** lost him!

**Kairi** : [Sighing disappointedly, she knocks him across his chest & he falls back into the sand]

**Sora** : Kairi!? Are you seriously _that_ angry? I said I’m really sorry -- what else can I **_do??_ ** [Starting to look a little annoyed]

**Kairi** : ...Good, himbo!~ Now... would you _listen_ to me, or what? 

**Sora** : [Blinks absent-mindedly] Yeah, all right.

[Kairi reaches out her hand and helps him up, feeling almost sorry herself]

**Kairi** : Y’know...sometimes, you just need all those nuts and bolts of yours knocked back into place, isn’t that just right? [She smirks, but won’t allow herself to laugh at him]

**Sora** : [Sighing] Yeah, I really do. I was just so worried...I’m _still_ worried, you know.

**Kairi** : Well, maybe you should be this time… at least a little. He’s our friend, so I get it - but if Riku were to see you just now, he’d do...more or less the same thing I did!

**Sora** : [Sniffling] Yeah...except worse. 

**Kairi** : Please just...tell me you saw him? At some point, you saw him, right?

**Sora** : I did! I saw him, Kairi! [Grabbing her by the arms] On the same beach that I was on before, just like _you_ standing here in front of me! I’m...I feel like this is all my fault. Why didn’t we come back _together?_

**Kairi** : Some things...just won’t come together when you want them to, I guess. Not at the same time -- the same rhythm...maybe that’s how this works right now.

[They both sit down on the driftwood]

**Sora** : Riku may not know it yet, but I think I scared him away... or uh, _something_ like that...

**Kairi** : Well...why get all mopey about it? Let’s see... maybe what he doesn’t know right now, can’t hurt him! [She smiles knowingly at him]

**Sora** : ...I’m pretty sure I can’t understand you, Kairi. And I don’t know if I want to...

**Kairi** : [Sighs] I miss him, too. Just like I missed _you_ when you were gone. I have to have confidence in him -- wherever Riku is, I think he has some sense of us, don’t you? He knows, at the very least...how much we miss him. Sora...I’ve been meaning to tell you something. I feel like I should just say it.  
  
I never needed your protection, not most times. Just like you guys, I’ve been through a lot myself. So, if you want to stay? Or if you have to go find Riku...you won’t see _me_ trying to stop you. All **_I_** know in this very moment is...I’m glad to be with you, _right here,_ on this beach. It’s nice to know you’re okay, Sora.

**Sora** : [He looks over at her in wonderment and doesn’t say anything for a moment]

[He looks down and begins to tear up again] _So --_ you think somehow he _knows_ we’ve been thinking about him this whole time!?

**Kairi** : Riku? You kidding? With how much he’s gone off on his own, I think he thinks _everyone_ thinks about him, _always._ (SFX: chuckle)

**Sora** : ...Oh, man...makes me wonder what YOU have to say about ME when I’M not around!!

**Kairi** : [Grinning] Oh...you know. Depends who’s asking. 

**Sora:** _Kairi!_ Would you stop it!?! I _JUST_ got back here!!

**Kairi** : [Laughing at him and leaning her head on his shoulder] Oh, come on...you know I love you.

  
  


(Sora, Thinking)

_So, even **after** I talked with Kairi, _

_I kept thinking about Riku…_

_I couldn’t find a way to stop._

_Sometimes, those thoughts would become Dreams._

_As soon as my head hit the pillow, floating into those same Dreams… **that’s** where I thought I was destined to find him. _

**Riku:** [Riku smirking and looking back towards Sora from the emptiness] So, you dream about me now?

**Sora** : H-hey...you shouldn’t joke about it.

[Riku fades]

( **Sora** , thinking) _And I_ _**kept** on dreaming… _

[Sora dreams of the two of them laying together] 

( **Sora** ) What if...I never get to actually _tell_ you?

**Riku** : What do you mean? What could you possibly tell me that I don’t already know, about _you?_

**Sora** : Well...truthfully, there’s a lot. Even if you don’t think there is. We spent a lot of time apart, not that either of us _wanted_ to... _Riku…_ [Reaching across the sheets, but his hand falls empty]

**(Sora)**

Every single Dream about you is just there to taunt me...

**Riku** : Sora, look here. 

**Sora** : Why? I don’t wanna bother anymore…

**Riku** : Well, why **_not?_** [Looking irked]

**Sora:** It’s all right. I know you aren’t really _there._

**Riku:** Wh--?

**Sora:** You know...whenever I run into you, I just feel like I wanna get closer, because that’s what feels right. It’s what I know I _want_. But -- you know what? For now...it’s okay. I’d rather keep wishing, and hoping, for the _real_ thing to come up for us. I want to feel...the _real_ you, when I see you again. And if you’re there, you’re there. Just as long as...we remember to stay in each others’ hearts, you’re _bound_ to find me eventually...right? Please find me, Riku...it feels like it’s been long enough already.

**Riku** : Hm. You always _did_ have some kind of unusual outlook. 

**Sora** : Huh…? Oh...sorry. I almost forgot -- you’re not the _real_ him _._ But...is it so bad? What I said?

  
**Riku** : Not really. I guess it just shows that...[pondering]...you care about him.


End file.
